


Urban Flora

by TheBeachEpisode



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, It's honestly on the light side, Light breathplay, M/M, More about Submission than anything else, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeachEpisode/pseuds/TheBeachEpisode
Summary: Felix only has one instruction right now-- be good.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Urban Flora

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> This story contains BDSM themes. It leans more on the D/s elements, and is centered around Felix's headspace.  
> The title is from the album Urban Flora from Alina Baraz, which I highly recommend.  
> Enjoy!

Sylvain runs the edge of the leather paddle over the top of Felix’s ass. Skimming up and over, and down the crease. Felix shudders, but holds his position perfectly.

He drifts the leather paddle over Felix's balls and gives them a light tap. Felix's whole body twitches once before releasing back into position.

There is heat curling in his stomach as the back of his right thigh twitches.

He hooks his fingers in Felix’s underwear and slides them down over his milky skin. It’s so pale and decadent, speckled here and there with crisp, dark freckles. He tosses them to the side and picks the leather paddle up again.

Sylvain slides it down the back of his thigh, and snakes it back around to the delicate flesh inside, before snapping it quickly against his balls.

It hurts badly, but Felix wants to be so good. He has to be, nothing else exists for a moment or two between breaths, as Felix silently recovers. His skin breaks out in a sweat, as he battles his own body. He wants to arch up and away, or down to the floor and cradle himself. He does neither.

He stays poised on his hands and knees, eyes wet, skin glistening in the city lights.

“Thank me,” Sylvain says quietly from behind him. Felix can feel his breath on his shoulders.

Felix clears the unshed tears from his throat. “Thank you, Sylvain.”

“Beautiful,” he says. “Such a good boy for me, so good.” He kisses the back of Felix’s neck and is gone. Felix reels from the praise, feeling dizzy with want, dull with pain.

Everything slows down, as Felix leaks the tension out of his shoulders. He can be good for Sylvain. Sylvain always knows just where to lead him, how to show him. His eyes flutter shut against the tide of emotions he feels. He wants to fade into softness, but he needs to stay right where he is. Needs to stay with Sylvain.

A single kiss lands on one of his welts. It’s so hot against him, a brand in the shape of Sylvain’s lips. He licks across the skin on his ass, pressing his tongue to them possessively. Even that much pressure is fraying his nerves, Sylvain’s saliva cooling against his skin. It’s overwhelming. He wants to press up and down and back, but he’s locked in place by Sylvain’s hair gently caressing him.

“Down on your elbows, and spread your knees for me.”

Felix immediately surges onto his elbows, his ass in the air, knees spread. He can feel the cool apartment air against his fluttering hole. He schools his body into a state of calm. He can be patient. For Sylvain, he can do anything.

Felix rests in this position and feels his whole body relax and untangle from the mess in his head. He only has one instruction right now-- be good.

“Very good. Your posture is getting better,” Sylvain says and presses his hands into Felix’s flesh.

Felix wants to scream, his ass is so sore, and the pressure from Sylvain’s hands is killing him. He’s panting for Sylvain’s touch, and the dull red behind his eyes is reminding him who he belongs to.

Sylvain spreads his cheeks apart and looks at him. Felix fights his embarrassment as Sylvain blows hot air against his hole and watches goosebumps rise up over his skin. He can feel the chill rise up against his neck and he lets out an involuntary shiver.

Felix can feel Sylvain’s nose brush up against him before his tongue presses against his hole. Felix is panting already into the room, afraid to voice his pleasure, his ache for release stifling.

Sylvain swirls his tongue in and sucks slowly at his rim. His tongue is agile and thorough as it delves into Felix again and again. Sylvain swipes at his hole with the flat of his tongue before he drives the point in a little deeper. He keeps pressing in deep and then writhing back out again, each thrust opening Felix up wider and wider. He licks his way up and sinks his teeth into one of Felix’s welts, his hand sneaking through Felix’s legs to grip his dick.

Felix does scream then, and buries his face in his arms. He is hot with embarrassment and arousal. Everything feels so far away, but he’s still hanging on; tethered by Sylvain pressing his teeth in his welts and his tongue in his ass.

“You sound so good Felix,” he says, Lips slick against Felix’s skin.

Felix can hear the satisfied smile in Sylvain’s voice and warm waves of pleasure trickle down his spine.

“You’re allowed to voice your pleasure for now, but no words unless I ask you to speak. Understand?”

Felix raises his head back up from his arms, regaining some of his composure.

“Yes, Sylvain. Thank you.”

Sylvain smears precum over the head of Felix’s dick, and he finds himself revelling in the smooth texture of his skin. Sylvain draws out the pull of skin when the moisture runs out near the base. He palms at Felix’s balls, running his fingers through the sparse hair, and traces his fingers back up the crease of his ass.

He climbs up and over Felix’s back and dances his fingers across his lips. Felix opens up to the digits, bringing in the warmth of Sylvain, and the saltiness of himself. He sucks them in as far as they’ll go, Sylvain’s nails touching the back of his throat. His eyes water again, but because he wants more. He shouldn’t take more than what is given though. He twirls his tongue against them, mimicking what he could do for Sylvain; sucking them in a steady rhythm and humming a contented sigh around them. His breathing is slow and measured as he tries to swallow his pooling saliva. He is on another planet, where everything is so soft, and he feels so very loved.

Sylvain withdraws his fingers and it’s heartbreaking. He kisses the back of Felix’s neck again, where his hairline meets with his skin, “So good for me. Getting them good and wet, so good.”

Felix hums a little as his fingertips light up with tiny electrical currents.

Sylvain licks long and deep at his hole again, before sinking his middle finger all the way in.

Liquid pleasure floods down Felix’s spine, and settles in the base. His dick leaks precum in a steady stream to the carpet below him. Vaguely he thinks his knees are getting sore, but the sensation of Sylvain’s knuckles bumping against his rim is overriding everything else.

Sylvain’s tongue returns and licks at his hole as he pumps his finger in and out. Felix whimpers helplessly into the apartment.

The wet sounds of Sylvain licking and sucking at Felix are obscene, and by the time Sylvain finally slips a second finger in, Felix is a complete mess. His tears are tiny diamonds tumbling down his face. He’s covered in sweat and his fingers have burns from digging them into the carpet. Felix is so close to coming just from this, from Sylvain’s writhing tongue and deft fingers. He doesn’t know what to do when he feels his balls drawing up, almost painfully as his orgasm drifts into his peripheral.

But Sylvain knows. He always knows just what he needs.

He withdraws completely--his hands and mouth and presence.

Felix sobs, with big wet breaths and muffled whimpers. His hole clenches around the nothingness Sylvain left behind.

“Shhh. I’m right here Fe,” and Sylvain is on his knees in front of Felix. He cradles his face in his hands, wiping the tiny gems from his cheeks. They glitter like amber in the yellow glow of the city.

“You are being very good right now, Felix. I think you deserve a reward.”

Felix sniffs a little, and lets Sylvain rub at his cheeks. He feels so very happy. He could cry all over again. He drops his eyes in slow blinks, and spreads the remaining moisture with his lashes

“Meet me in the bedroom. I want you to lay flat on your back. Do not touch yourself.”

Three very soft, heated instructions. Felix immediately sits back on his legs and tries to stand. It’s like operating another person’s body. He crumples back to the ground halfway up.

“Do you think you could crawl?” Sylvain asks. It’s a check-in.

“Yes,” Felix answers and pushes himself up onto his hands and knees. For Sylvain, he could do anything.

“There’s my good boy,” Sylvain says and pulls Felix’s face back into a searing kiss. His tongue is laced with Felix’s sweat and precome and something uniquely dark. “I’ll be just a minute.”

Felix crawls over the carpet toward their room, precum smearing his thighs as his dick bobs with every sway of his hips. It burns his knees as he slides them across the fibers, but it’s a welcome distraction. His balls are loosening a little now that he isn’t so close to coming.

He pushes the door open with his hand and moves over to the bed. He works his shoulders and manages to hoist himself up onto the bed. He lays spread eagle, face up to avoid any contact with his dick. Everything is wet, and he’s sticking to the sheets. The ceiling fan whirs overhead, and Felix lets his gaze drift over to the nightstand.

Sylvain’s toy box stares quietly back.

Seconds drip into eons as Felix waits for Sylvain to come into the room. His head feels like sand in an hourglass. He strains to hear Sylvain’s feet on the carpet, but hears nothing.

Felix starts counting imaginary stars on the ceiling or else he might start sinking instead of floating.

There is a whisper of breath under his ear. Sylvain stares patiently from the side of the bed. Felix didn't hear him come in. God knows how long Sylvain’s been watching him drift in his own mind.

“Hi,” Sylvain says and runs his fingers through Felix's damp hair.

“Hi,” Felix whispers back and kisses at Sylvain’s palm as it slides over his face.

“How are you doing?” Sylvain asks.

“I’m good,” Felix tries to say, but the words are lazy and weird, like someone slowed a record down.

Sylvain gently pushes his fingers into Felix’s mouth. It’s not in preparation for anything, It’s just for Felix to feel them. He spreads Felix’s mouth wide open and touches his fingertips to Felix’s canine. It's strangely grounding. Felix feels like he’s coming around. He feels Sylvain’s warmth, his anticipation clear in his dark eyes. Felix opens his mouth wider for Sylvain’s fingers, but he withdraws them completely.

“How do you feel?” Sylvain asks again. His voice is patient, but his brow is furrowed in concentration. Felix knows he’s reading the situation, but there is nothing to read. The only thing that exists is them. He can be good.

“I’m good,” Felix says with more clarity. He can feel precome leaking down his length. The tender flesh on his ass and thighs are burning, but fizzing. He feels like he’s swimming in seltzer water. He can do this, he can do anything.

“Hands and knees Felix,” Sylvain says and helps Felix roll over and up on all fours. He slowly kisses every square inch from the join of his left thigh, to the back of his kneecap, to the thin part of his ankle.

The sheets whisper as Sylvain disappears completely, but Felix can hear him rounding the bed to his toy box. Felix raises his head up, perfectly aligning it with his shoulders. He resolutely stares at his wall. He got rid of his headboard long ago. Saves on spackle he supposes.

His mind is ripped back to the present when Sylvain tugs his hair firmly. He’s kneeling beside the bed holding one of their vibrators. Felix blinks twice, drinking in the sight of Sylvain.

He is naked and kneeling beside the bed which is unusual, but sometimes he liked to look into Felix’s eyes from that level. He fixes Felix with a heated look, and holds up the vibrator.

“I want you to suck on this. I want it good and wet and deep, as if it’s my dick instead.”

Then Sylvain clamps it between his teeth, wraps his lips around the base, and probes the other end slowly into Felix’s mouth.

Felix let the silicone tip of the toy brush and drag his bottom lip before opening around it, the drag of it sending tiny sparks up his spine as he opens up under it.

He holds his breath and takes it in as far as it can go. Sylvain pulls back a little and slowly plunges in until Felix can see his reflection in Sylvain’s eyes.

Felix watches himself in the warm brown reflection as he struggles to breathe through his nose. He looks wrecked from earlier. He looks eager for what will happen next. He is hypnotized by the Felix looking back out from Sylvain’s eyes. Sylvain pulls back and lets Felix breathe.

He clicks the vibrator on with his tongue and dives slowly back into Felix’s mouth. Felix takes it in and down until he could almost kiss Sylvain. His head is swimming and he’s waiting for the next breath Sylvain will let him have. He’s drooling from the corners of his mouth, and he can feel his heartbeat in his eyes. They’re wet and he can’t figure out why. All he knows is that he’ll wait forever for Sylvain. He lets himself get lost in the vibrations of the toy, and the freckles on Sylvain’s face.

Sylvain pulls back and let's the toy fall into his open hand. Felix breathes shakily from his still open mouth. A thin line of drool escapes his lips and he darts a tongue out to lick it before it gets away.

“Saints, you are such a good boy Felix,” Sylvain says, and Felix can feel how much he means it. It feels like sunshine after a rainy week. It feels like flowers blooming in his chest. He whines quietly in response. His dick is so hard he could come right now if Sylvain told him to, but he’ll wait. He’ll always wait.

“Go ahead and put your head down Felix, ass up in the air again for me.”

Felix went easily, his shoulders and biceps burning. He clutches helplessly at the sheets, his hole cool and exposed in the new position.

Sylvain stands up from the floor and climbs behind Felix. The only thing keeping him from drifting off completely is Sylvain’s voice.

“You’re so beautiful Felix, I can hardly stand it. It's like I dreamed you into life. Like you were born to be mine.”

“I am,” Felix says. “Yours, only ever yours.”

Felix had spoken out of turn, but it was so heartfelt that Sylvain couldn’t even reprimand him.

“That’s right,” he says instead and licks a wet stripe over Felix's hole.

Felix whines and clenches around nothing, fighting tooth and nail against the white static threatening to drown him.

“Easy baby,” Sylvain coos. “You wouldn’t want to come without permission would you?”

He gives Felix a warning slap over the welts on his ass. Felix chokes on his response, “N-no sir.”

“What did I do to have such a good boy come to me?”

The cap snaps open and shut again. Cool slick soothes Felix's impatient hole, and he tries to stay still as Sylvain sinks two fingers in a slow as he possibly can.

Felix wants to tear his skin off. All he wants to do is push back. He wants so much more, he  _ needs _ Sylvain.

Felix can’t stop the noises pouring from his lips. Distantly, his normal self is raising his eyebrows at his open display. He might be sobbing, his face is wet, but he doesn’t know from what. He knows Sylvain is working him open as fast as he can. If he could hear anything besides the ocean crashing on him, he would hear Sylvain’s shaky breath littered with urgent curses.

“Alright Fe, alright,” he says. “Are you ready?”

Felix moans loud and long against the sheets. Everything is so sticky. He almost follows Sylvain’s fingers when they pull free before he remembers himself.

Sylvain digs his short nails into the welts on Felix's ass. The welts are close enough to the skin, that Felix knows he’ll have crescent marks left over for days. He can barely feel it right now, but it’s grounding.

“Answer me Felix. Now,” Sylvain growls through clenched teeth.

“Yes Sylvain,” Felix hiccups. “Please Goddess--Sylvain  _ please _ .”

Sylvain pushes straight into Felix with little resistance, and it feels like Felix is finally complete. Years spent being called a freak for needing this. Hiding in his own sarcasm and spite. Crushing his spirit with his own hands for needing something more. For needing Sylvain. His smile and his laugh and the way he takes Felix apart piece by piece. He always comes back more whole, more complete, more beautiful for it.

He chokes on his tears and meets every one of Sylvain’s thrust with more intensity. He concentrates on the slap of Sylvain’s hips against his, on the way his fingers dig into Felix’s hips in an unforgiving hold. Felix’s hair gets in his eyes and he tosses his head to flick it out. He catches a glimpse of Sylvain fucking into him fast and desperate. His freckled face and chest flushed a gorgeous pink. His lips are wet and parted, his blown pupils framed by lashes spiked with sweat.

He looks down at Felix and says in a voice as smooth and dark as the night sky, “Come for me, Fe.”

Felix squeezes his eyes shut and howls against the walls of their bedroom. He comes for seems like days, every ounce of his life pouring out in gorgeous detail. All for Sylvain, only for him.

He sobs and rocks and whimpers, determined to bring Sylvain into oblivion with him. He arches his back and cries out when Sylvain twists his fingers in his hair and fucks into him relentlessly. Once, twice, before Sylvain cries out his release.

Gasping, he fills Felix to the brim and pulls out. His fingers immediately fill the space left behind, pushing his come back in, and Felix doesn’t know how much more he can handle. 

A photo of the traffic light on the corner outside of his house drifts into his mind.

“Felix, come on,” Sylvain sounds like he might be pleading, but Felix knows him better than that. He’s milking Felix for all he’s worth, rubbing impatiently at Felix’s prostate.

“Felix, you’re so good,” Sylvain coaxes and jerks Felix off in tandem. “Come again Fe, for being such a good boy. Come on.” 

Felix feels like tearing himself limb from limb.

His second orgasm is like being hit by a ton of bricks. He thinks he might be screaming. He might be crying. All he knows is the freefall into Sylvain’s arms. His fingers, his gentle eyes, his proud smile.

“Goddess Felix, you are so perfect.”

Good. He can be good for Sylvain. He can be anything for Sylvain.

It feels like he's drifting for a long time after. It's hard to tell exactly how long, enough for Felix to cool off, but not enough that the bed dries.

Sylvain pushes the hair out of Felix's eyes and sits him up as best as he can.

“Come on Fe, time for a bath.” Felix stumbles under his own weight, but Sylvain is strong and firm next to him.

“You coming?” Felix mumbles, a small, silly grin tugging at his lips. Sylvain turns the nozzle on and plugs the tub as Felix sways in place.

“Of course, you know I’d do anything for you,” he says and steps into the bathtub. He pulls Felix down and settles him between his legs as warm water rushes around them.

“I love you,” Felix sighs, and Sylvain smiles into this neck.

“I love you too,” Sylvain says against his skin and washes their evening away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an older story that was been reworked from another fandom.  
> If you recognize it, we are ships passing in the night lol.  
> Come yell about Fire Emblem with me on Twitter @/teaotterfe3h


End file.
